Some timepiece mechanisms require a supply of energy in order to function, such as a barrel or a striking mechanism, which is generally provided, almost instantaneously, by operating a lever, or a bolt, or a stem, with a relatively large angular or linear travel relative to the volume of the timepiece.
This operating component necessarily includes a portion external to the middle part of the timepiece, which can be gripped by the user. This component acts on an internal mechanism, in a sealed area which is kept dry and protected from pollution by dust, sand or other elements. A contactless mechanism such as a magnetically controlled member is not generally suitable for the density of energy to be transmitted, and may also cause undesirable disruption to operation. It is therefore necessary to provide the timepiece with an efficient sealing means, at the border area between the internal part and the external part of the mechanism.
EP Patent No. 0 443 086 in the name of IWC discloses the conventional arrangement of a peripheral bolt with protection provided by sealing gasket.
Usually, this sealing is achieved by one or several gaskets arranged in series, as known from EP Patent No. 1 739 509 in the name of MONTRES BREGUET SA or from EP Patent No. 0 869 412 in the name of KELEK SA, wherein a bolt is pushed by the heel of a slide block into an external chamber where water can penetrate. This bolt is sealed and placed between the external chamber and an internal sealing chamber where the bolt pushes a lever inside the watch. A sealing means prevents water from entering the inner chamber. The bolt includes a push-piece with a sealing gasket and a return spring. The movement in translation of a stem of the push-piece ensures the transmission of motion.
These gaskets operate in shearing during sliding of a bolt stem. Even if there are several gaskets, they wear simultaneously. These gaskets, which are devised for sealing during the operation and push or pull motion of a bolt, are not specifically provided for protection in the closed rest position, which is the most frequent.
WO Patent No. 2006/037739 in the name of AFFOLTER GUYOT discloses a control device which comprises a bolt, moveable in translation at the periphery of the case, a plate pivoting in the case and kinematically connected to the bolt (particularly by a pin pushed by a beak of the bolt) and an arm hinged about a different arbour from that of the plate. This hinged arm has a first end pivoting on the plate on an off-centre arbour, and a second end secured to a part pivoting in the mechanism.
WO Patent No. 00/36473 in the name of BUENTER SANZ MULET discloses a control member with an external slide-block connected to an internal slide-block hinged to an actuating piston which passes through a sealed inner wall via a sealing device and which cooperates with a rack of the mechanism internal to the case.